Viva Las Vegas
by Scarlett R Winchester
Summary: Dean and the reader make a bet, loser must do whatever the other one wants. Dean x Female Reader.


_**A/N** : For Saxxy's July Writing Challenge! saxxxology, for Lexie Carver's Adult SPN July Writing Challenge roxy-davenport, Sundae's Toys of Summer Writing Challenge leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid , Rachel's Sex By Numbers Writing Challenge mysupernaturalfics, and Karina's SPN Celebration Challenge thing-you-do-with-that-thing over at Tumblr_

 _Prompts: Loud sex (Saxxy's), "That seems delicious." "No one likes a tease." (Roxy's), blindfold (Sundae's), 8 orgasms (Rachel's), and a NSFW gif #32 (Karina's)_

 _I almost didn't get it out, I was gonna start writing it during my recovery (I thought it would be an easy one, but no), so it got delayed. I wanna thank my dear kayteonline and sleep-silent-angel for betaing it._

* * *

This annual trip to Vegas turned out to be one of the best ones Dean's ever had; and oddly enough, it was thanks to a silly bet he and Y/N had over exotic food.

" **That seems delicious,"** she had said, to which Dean merely replied with a wrinkle of his nose. It was one of those super fancy dishes that mixed together the tastes of sweet, salty, sour, and bitter. Y/N was always willing to try new flavors, but not Dean. Oh no, it was near impossible to get him away from the usual burger and fries, even if his life depended on it.

"You gotta be joking. It looks like ass, it's gonna taste like ass," he had insisted.

Scoffing dramatically, Y/N told him she was going to prove him wrong. Naturally Dean had taken her up on the challenge and raised the stakes.

"Tell you what, you eat a full plate of that crap without gagging, and I'll do whatever you want. But if you gag even once, you'll do whatever _I_ want," he challenged back, cockiness written all over his face.

Y/N didn't hesitate taking the bet, and not ten minutes later she was in the ladies' room throwing up the disgusting food.

 _Note to self, never underestimate Dean's hunches about food,_ she thought amused as she freshened up.

Dean's winnings burned a hole in his pocket, but he wasn't about to cash them in while his girl was sick in the bathroom, so he waited until the following day. It actually worked like a charm, Y/N got super lucky at the Blackjack table and won a whopping five grand! So she and the Winchesters were able to move from an dingy motel to something much fancier.

Sam was ecstatic to have a room with thick walls to himself for a change, even if it was next to his brother's. Dean was even more thrilled to be in such a big immaculate suite.

* * *

Y/N and Dean stumble through the door, roaming hands and and passionate kisses as he just can't help himself. She looks absolutely stunning in that tiny black dress. Her breasts pressing against his chest are driving him insane, but Dean has plans tonight. A lot of plans in fact, so he has to slow things down.

"Thought we were gonna have some fun," Y/N whines when he pulls away from her.

He removes a strand of hair off her face, softly pecking her lips. "Oh we definitely are, sweetheart." The glint in his eyes clues her in to what he has in store, and she smirks in return.

"I guess you're cashing in tonight, eh?" Y/N cocks an eyebrow seductively, the action going straight to Dean's cock, and he groans softly as he slowly nods.

He gives her one last sweet kiss before taking a step back. "Close your eyes and stand still," he orders. "No peeking, Y/N," he chides when he notices she's trying to turn her head towards him. Glancing over at her to make sure she's not cheating, he produces a blindfold from his duffel and walks back to her. He presses his whole body against her, humming when she leans back against his chest.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Dean's voice is soft and gentle, and full of desire. He chuckles lightly when he notices her shifting, clearly seeking some friction between her thighs.

"Yes, Dean, I'm ready," she practically whimpers, and she takes a deep breath the moment he places the blindfold around her head.

He drops a few kisses against her pulse point, making her squirm and sigh before he pulls away, circling her slowly as he takes in her beauty. It's taking Dean every ounce of his self control not fuck her right then and there.

Y/N is anxious and uncertain with anticipation of what's going to happen; she trusts Dean with her entire being and knows he'd never do anything she doesn't like, so she begins to not worry about it so much. It's not the first time they've played these sort of games, though she's usually the one who takes the lead, so having Dean in charge is something a treat.

Dean pulls her into his arms and starts by kissing her cheek, soft lingering kisses before slowly making his way down to her jawline, and finally reaching her mouth. Y/N instinctively throws her arms around his neck, but Dean pulls away. "No touching," he whispers as he gently grabs her arms and places them at her side.

"Not fucking fair," she protests with a pout. Dean can't help nibbling at those sensuous red lips of hers.

"You're doing whatever I want, remember?" He reminds her, a reassuring hand caressing her face.

Fuck, this is turning out to be harder than he originally thought it would be. He just can't resist her, he craves her touch, but if he caves in, his plans will be over before they even begin. He takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and starts his little game again

He stands just behind her, slightly pressing his body against hers; his hands trace the length of her arms all the way up to her shoulders and behind her neck. His calloused hands undo the clasp of her dress, the thin fabric falling forward and uncovering her perky breasts. Dean cups them immediately, nibbling her shoulder as he whispers how much he loves her tits.

He's hard as a rock, but forces himself to wait, even if she is panting slightly.

Dean tucks his thumbs in the waistband of her dress, and pulls it down. He helps her step out of it before circling around her once more, appraising her.

Fuck, she's beautiful, and he's so enthralled staring at her that he barely registers her faint voice.

"Dean? You there?" Y/N calls out, instantly breaking him out of his trance.

He clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, got distracted, babe."

"Are my tits distracting you again?" She tries to suppress a smile but fails.

"You know me, can't stay away from a good rack."

She can practically hear the smirk in his voice and playfully (blindfolded still) punches him in the arm. "Jerk."

Lastly, he removes her panties at a maddeningly slow pace, trailing kisses after the path Y/N's underwear is sliding down.

She scoffs, clearly wishing he'd go faster, and Dean chuckles in clear amusement.

"Someone's in a rush," he whispers near her pussy before laying a soft kiss between the apex of her thighs.

"Shut up, Dean, **no one likes a tease** ," she half giggles, half moans; his hands and mouth feeling amazing against her skin.

"Says the big tease," Dean retorts as he guides her towards the bed, then turns her around and gently pushes her down so she's sitting on the edge. He then removes her pumps, one at a time, and slowly kisses his way up her legs, stopping at her thighs; there, he nibbles at tender flesh. "Here's the rules, sweetheart, you can't remove your blindfold and you can't touch yourself," he explains and watches her nod. "You can play with my hair if you want," he finishes.

"So I can touch you?" Y/N beams.

"For the time being," Dean replies as his mouth is slowly making its way to her pussy; and he can't help chuckling lightly when he hears her sigh deeply and curse under her breath.

Y/N lies back, her hands instantly going for Dean's hair to avoid the temptation of removing the blindfold. His tongue is teasing her clit just barely and she urges him to hurry up, but he ignores her. Of course he's gonna tease the fuck out of her; what the hell was she thinking assuming he'd rush things?

She moans low in her throat when Dean slips his tongue inside her, she rolls her hips slowly, feeling him work her over. She never ceases to wonder how incredibly talented he is with his mouth. Dean is just circling his tongue very deliberately, and she already feels she's about to explode. But it's not enough to send her over the edge, and Dean knows it; he's doing it on purpose.

Y/N's hips buck up to him, so Dean puts his arm over her belly to keep her in place. "Easy there, sweetheart," he chides her with a soft laugh before laying a kiss on her cunt and resuming his ministrations. Now he adds a finger, pumps it a few times and then introduces a second one. He can't help smiling when she moans loud, arching her back off the bed. His tongue moves from her clit to her slit and back again. She's panting now, cursing him and begging him; and Dean doesn't have the heart to deny her that release she's yearning for, so he adds a third finger, sucks at her clit greedily and sends her over the edge moments later.

Dean works her through her orgasm until she stops shuddering, he stands up and asks her if she's okay, but he doesn't need an actual reply to know she's more than okay. Her face is full of ecstasy and she's humming and grinning like a fool.

The image fills Dean with joy and pride and lust; he picks Y/N up and places her on the bed against the headboard, then he helps her sit up on her haunches; he can see she is damn curious about his next move. "Patience, babe," he says before she has a chance to ask. She pouts in return.

Y/N feels the bed move and hears Dean walk away, then some clattering. "What was that?" She asks, but he doesn't reply. Then she feels the bed dip again; Dean places a kiss on her lips before reassuring her everything's alright.

He picks up a strawberry from the tray and dips it in the bowl of whipped cream, then he brushes it against her right nipple, and the loud gasp she lets out go straight to his cock, which already is hard enough.

"Fuck, that's cold! What the fuck, Dean?" She's not really objecting, and he can tell so; she's merely surprised.

He doesn't reply, he simply leans in and licks the cream off her stiff nub; she moans loud and her hands go straight to Dean's head, carding his hair. "Fuck, baby, what are you doing to me?" Her tone is full of desire.

"What, you don't like?" Dean asks, but he already knows her answer; he's just messing with her.

Speaking of messing… He dips the same strawberry into more cream, then brushes it against her other nipple, and as he did before, he licks it clean.

She whines, grabbing him tighter; but he licks his way up to her mouth; and after kissing her, he feeds her the strawberry.

Watching her eat it is downright pornographic, given the blindfold and her posture; and Dean is not sure how on fucking earth is he keeping it together. He's throbbing so bad to the point his jeans are bothering him; but he takes a few deep breaths and manages to pull through.

"Another," she asks, and Dean can't say no to her request, so he repeats the whole process two more times.

Once he's done, he strips down to his boxers, helps her lie down, and lies next to her. He starts kissing her; it's slow at first, but it becomes more passionate by the minute, he's yearning for her, but first he wants to take her to pieces in the most erotic and loving way.

She tries to wrap her legs around him, but Dean pushes them away. "Tsk, tsk tsk, sweetheart, I didn't say you could do that, did I?"

She huffs in frustration and Dean resumes the kissing; his right hand cupping a breast; he teases the nipple for a few moments before moving down her stomach, and when he finally reaches her soaking pussy, he slips two fingers in at the same time as his tongue invades her mouth. Y/N's moaning into the kiss, which spurs him on to go a tad faster.

She reaches for Dean's hand, guiding him to show him what she wants, which he gladly follows. She breaks away from the kiss, gasping for air and moaning louder, so Dean dips in and pulls a nipple into his mouth.

"Jesus fuck, baby, you're driving me crazy, Dean." She throws her head back and bucks up against his hand. Only now does she register that he is naked as well and instantly her hand goes to his erection; she gasps when she feels just how hard Dean is, just as he groans at her touch.

Dean closes his eyes tight shut, biting his bottom lip and trying to keep calm. Much to his dismay (and hers), he pushes her hand away.

Y/N certainly doesn't like the interruption. "Fuck, Dean, I want you, let me touch you, please."

 _Fuck fuck fuck_.

He can't take much longer, so he applies pressure on her clit as he pumps his fingers faster and deeper. His mouth is working on her breasts in tandem. A precise brush against her g-spot makes her come fast and hard; her screams louder than before.

Y/N is swimming in pure bliss, and just as she thinks she's coming down, she feels him crawl down her body and eat her out once more.

"Ffuuuuuuuuucccck!" She screams as she arches her back and unexpectedly comes again. She plops hard against the pillow once she stops quivering; and to her surprise, Dean is _still_ eating her out. "Stop," she manages to utter, voice all hoarse and broken.

Dean stops in his tracks, worry all over his face. "Of course, are you okay? Y/N, we can st-"

"Just fuck me already!" She demands before he has a chance to finish his sentence. "Or I swear I'm gonna take this blindfold off and god help me, Dean."

Dean is very inclined to burst into laughing, she's adorable when she's angry, and he loves it. He would laugh, if it wasn't for the surge of lust he's feeling right about now. He crawls up her body swiftly and lies on top of her, kissing her passionately and roughly. He nudges at her entrance with his cock, getting her slick all over himself; he palms her pussy, then he strokes himself three times and enters her.

"Finally," she groans in his ear, nibbling his earlobe; and Dean replies with a groan of his own when he bottoms out; he doesn't wait long before he starts fucking her at a slow pace.

Truth be told, if it was up to him, he would be pounding into her mercilessly, but for once, she's over sensitive, and also, if he goes any faster it would be game over for him in less than a minute.

Dean Winchester is no minute man, that's for damn sure.

So he musters all the restraint he has in him, much to her dismay, who keeps begging him to fuck her faster and harder and deeper.

 _She's so gonna be the death of me._

And as if struck by lightning, he remembers she's supposed to be doing whatever _he_ wants.

"Easy there," he moans, kicking it up a notch. Her hands grabbing his ass and urging him forward, and her hips bucking up to him, are not helping matters.

Y/N feels close to yet another orgasm, and it's almost too fucking much for her body, and yet, she wants it badly. Dean is playing her like a violin, and she both loves it and hates it because she's not used to this, she's not used to not seeing his beautiful face and those lust-blown green eyes of him. She's not used to being at his mercy, and yet she is. She loves it, because he's making her feel so much pleasure; and she hates it because she wants to roll over and ride him, but she literally has very little strength left.

Dean can't take it anymore, so he picks up his pace, hard and steady; he sneaks a hand between their bodies and starts stimulating her clit with tight, harsh circles.

"Come on, baby," he pants in her ear, just as he feels her come all over his cock. Still, he doesn't let go of her clit; he keeps thrusting steadily until he comes hard with a loud moan. Her loud cries of pleasure keep going on and on and on, and thanks to his insistence on her sensitive spot, she comes once more.

Y/N can't take it anymore, this is too fucking much for her. She wants to laugh, she wants to cry, she wants to kick his ass and kiss him senseless all at the same time. The asshole managed to tap her out.

Dean collapses on top of her, face buried deep in the crook of her neck, panting harshly and muttering 'fuck' over and over. When he recovers a bit of his breath, he removes the blindfold and kisses her passionately yet sweetly.

"Fuck, babe, that was incredible," he whispers as he kisses all over her face, while his hand caresses the opposite cheek, "you're amazing, you know."

All the desire to kick his ass leaves her in a second; beneath the leftover lust in his eyes there's so much love. Y/N smiles back at him and kisses him languidly; she's exhausted so it doesn't take long before she's asleep in his arms.

* * *

Dean wakes up the next morning feeling her hot, wet mouth around his cock; and it's the best possible way he could have woken up. Given the way Y/N's staring at him, she's getting revenge from tapping her out the previous night.

He closes his eyes and relaxes, she's humming around him; the vibrations making him moan and groan. His hand slowly reaches her hair and starts stroking it. Dean isn't inclined to urge her on, he wants her to do it in her own way.

Unbeknownst to Dean, Y/N has other plans, so when he least expects it, she pulls away.

"No! Don't stop," he pouts and whines, voice still thick from sleep.

She kisses him all the way to his mouth, then straddles him and Dean sighs contentedly. Y/N's hands roam all over his chest, while Dean's roam all of her back until they reach her ass. She's still awfully sore from last night, but she doesn't give a fuck, she wants to feel him, to touch him, to hear him. God, how much she loves those sinful sounds he makes. She doesn't break their kiss when she slides down on him. Fuck, he feels amazing.

Dean groans all the way in, not just because of the pleasure he's feeling, but also because she won't stop making noises; and Dean can't help wondering how the fuck is she able to have a go after last night. He can't stop staring at her, she looks so fucking hot, and tired, and yet so fucking hungry for him. A moan escapes him at the thought, just as she starts rocking her hips.

"God, babe," he gasps when Y/N does a particularly strong movement, and his hands glide up and around to her breasts; he pinches and tweaks her nipples, coaxing groans out of her luscious lips.

She picks up her pace, riding him faster and clearly chasing her own orgasm; and Dean notices it, so he can't help lending her a hand; she moans loud when she feels him toying with her aching clit.

Dean's eyes are fixed on her bouncing rack, bucking up hard, lower lip caught between his teeth; so hard that it's close to bleeding; while his thumb keeps running tight circles. His moans are almost as loud as hers.

She comes with a moan of his name, she collapses on top of him; but before she can even register what's going on, Dean is rolling them over and starts thrusting wildly into her. She's barely finished orgasming and she already feels another building up.

"Come on, baby," he grunts in her ear as he picks up his pace, driving unrelenting into her, and feeling his own release getting closer.

"FUCK!" She screams as she comes undone once again; Dean following right behind her with a strangled grunt.

"Fuck indeed," he manages to whisper in her ear, panting hard and trying to catch his breath once he stops shaking.

He kisses tenderly, basking in the sight of her; she's glowing and smiling like an adorable fool, clearly sated and satisfied. He rolls off of Y/N and pulls her into his arms, kissing her temple and caressing her arm. If it was possible, he sure as hell would spend the rest of his life like this. But he knows being a hunter means no settling down, so he enjoys these relaxing moments with her. Nothing can ruin this moment.

Except for the loud and continuous pounding on the door.

They both tense, and Dean jumps out of bed, puts on his boxers, grabs his gun and looks through the peephole. It's Sam, who keeps on banging.

"What the fuck, Sam?!" Dean's huffs annoyingly as he opens the door.

"Dude, what the fuck, can't you keep it down? Last night, this morning. Geez, you two need to control the volume, you know?"

Dean and Y/N burst into laughing.

"It's not funny, Dean!" The younger Winchester protests.

"Oh, it is, Sammy. Now go back to your room, put on some headphones and let us enjoy. Later, bro," Dean replies as he closes the door, hearing his brother audibly sigh and walk away.

Dean plops on the bed and Y/N rolls to rest on his chest; it isn't long before she's soundly asleep. He looks around the luxurious suite, making plans for the remaining days they have at this hotel, and he sure as hell is going to take advantage of everything before they go back to the harsh world outside. He may not be able to give her this life, but at least he can pretend for a little while that everything is right in the world.


End file.
